


sometimes

by skirt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Teen Pregnancy, idk i think that p much covers it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to stop and think about when exactly you fell in love with Danny Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this isn't too terrible and ooc eep
> 
> but idk since they're genderbent and teenagers i think it's a bit justified

Sometimes you just have to stop and think about when exactly you fell in love with Danny Williams.

It could have been that time in tenth grade when the teacher made her stand in front of the class and introduce herself. She did so, very confidently, in her ridiculous Jersey accent and a wide grin. Or how she didn’t like you whatsoever for the first month of knowing each other or how she called you Stephanie instead of Steph like everyone else, all because you kept calling her Danno.

Or when you told her that you wanted to be a Navy SEAL and she laughed and said she wanted to play video games forever. It also could have been one of the times she passed out drunk on your shoulder. (She drools a little too, but you don’t tell her that part.) Could be when she calls you a nerd for drinking tea more often than coffee, and laughs until her sides ache when you say that it’s healthier.

Maybe it was when your mom died and she held you in her arms and let you cry while stroking your hair, or how she didn’t comment on the fact that you never cried after that day, not even at the funeral. It could have possibly been the time when she climbed up to your third story bedroom in the middle of the night using the tree in the front yard because the front door was locked and she told you that she thinks that her boyfriend Richard got her pregnant. She then asked what you thought about the name Grace and left your house using the stairs.

Or every time she yells at you for doing something “stupid”, or the time she finally told you why she doesn’t go swimming, or how she still pretends to hate living in Honolulu but she’d really grown to love it. Maybe how she made Grace’s middle name be Stephanie, or how she wasn’t afraid to tell you what she thought even if it might offend you, or how she told you everything first.

There was a million things that made you love Danny Williams, and listing them all out would be impossible. But sometimes, you’d try.


End file.
